


So Shut Your  Eyes, Kiss me  Goodbye,  and Sleep

by KaijuKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Requited Love, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/pseuds/KaijuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann might possibly have feelings for his infuriating lab partner, who just happens to have some very worrying sleeping habits... Well, habits in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Shut Your  Eyes, Kiss me  Goodbye,  and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The title is MCR lyrics because I'm dating emo trash and I actually really like that band... 
> 
> Also I wrote this one like other people write fanfiction, but it's probably still as bad as the rest haha

Hermann can't do a thing about it. He just watches with rapt attention as Newton staggers across the lab towards the computer, fully aware that if Newt fell there was nothing he could do about it. How long has he been awake? 

"Are you just now working on that report?" Hermann asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice but it's not like Newton was awake enough to notice anyway. 

"It's not due till this Friday, dude, chill okay?" Newt assured, his voice quieter and less coherent then usual. He squinted at the computer and his entire body sagged forward into the seat. Hermann's eyebrows furrow together at what Newton was suggesting. 

"It is Friday evening," Hermann pointed out, turning fully to look at Newton, "what day did you think it was?" Now the concern was apparent. All Hermann wanted to do was rush over there and tell Newt to disregard the report and come to bed immediately. But Hermann  hardly think he'd appreciate that, especially with how idiotically stubborn he got about it and how I'd be highly inappropriate to ask a coworker to come to bed with you. 

"I'm assuming Wednesday is the wrong answer, but you know how it is, days blur together," Newt cut himself off with a yawn, "ya- ah- da, yada, yada, I'll sleep when I'm dead, whatever." The more Newt spoke the less it made sense, shaking his head a little, mussing up his hair that was now only standing up from having hands run through it every five minutes. 

Hermann would say more but Newt was putting his earbuds in. Engulfed in finishing the report, fingers flying across the key board at an impressive speed and causing the clacking sound to echo throughout the room. It was almost comforting. 

"I swear if he falls asleep at his desk, again..." Hermann grumbled under his breath, turning his attention back to his boards. Trying to get equally as engulfed in his equations.  

                              _-_ 

Newton eventually did finish his report, far to late to be considered acceptable not only because of when it was due but also because he was getting dangerously close to being up for three days straight. 

Hermann assumed he was past the point of being able to remember things. Newt would order things online, say terribly personal things, call random people and not have any memory of it if it had been long since he had slept. 

"Schlatz," It was a risky thing to say but if Newt actually did remember Hermann would attribute it to a sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him, "I'm very proud of you for working so hard, but you really should sleep." Hermann grabbed the report off the desk and tucked it under his arm for safe keeping before stepping towards where Newt was getting up slowly from his seat. 

"I'll take this to LOCCENT, you needn't worry about it." Hermann attempted to guide Newton towards the door without touching him to much but eventually gave in and placed a careful hand on the small of Newt's back.  

"But your leg, I'm honestly fine, just gotta work through it." But Newton's eyes were in between slipping shut and shut, he was also still allowing Hermann to guide him towards the door and out into the large hall. He was grateful Newt's room was so close. 

"Work through what, darling?" Another risk but it was worth it to see how much Newton seemed to relax every time Hermann used a term of endearment. Hermann was again grateful Newton had gives him a key to his room in case of "scientific emergencies". 

"Tiredness." Newton mumbled, leaning against the hallway wall as Hermann opened his door and ushered him inside. Hermann filed away to look into why Newton was so opposed to sleep as he watched Newt attempt to take his tie off shakily. 

Hermann walked over and loosened it calmly, keeping his eyes firmly on the task at hand instead of Newt's face, before lifting it carefully off his neck and tossing it on the small unmade bed. When Hermann looked back up Newt was swaying but still smiling up at him fondly. 

"Um, yes, I think you should lie down now, Newton." The man in mention frowned at the name but still sat down on the edge of the bed slowly, looking up at Hermann expectantly. Who started to back up towards the still open door. 

"Not sit down, lie down, please." Newton complied easily, simply falling back onto the bed before curling into a pillow and signing into it. 

"Happy now?" Newton mumbles, the sound muffled by the pillow. 

"Elated, darling, goodnight." Hermann replied quietly, shutting the door carefully behind himself. Letting out a shaky breath as soon as he started walking away. 

                           _-_ 

"Please excuse any typos, but I reviewed the report and everything is in order, Newton was simply very tired when he wrote it." Hermann explains as he slides the report onto Tendo's work space. Tendo downs the rest of a coffee before grabbing for it. 

"I'll give it to the marshal, thanks brother," Hermann had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the nickname Tendo used for almost everyone, but the "dolls" and Newton, "is Newt okay? I know I should check in on him more now that we're a thing but we're both busy people." Hermann almost scowled at how casually he was being about everything, but kept a straight face instead; no matter how common a scowl apparently was on his face. 

"He's fine now, Mr. Choi," No thank to you, he almost says, "now if you'll excuse me, we're all busy people." and with that Hermann turns to walk out of LOCCENT, pretending not to hear the whispers and laughs that follow him. 

Newton will be the death of me, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally can't sleep, so I wrote this trash.
> 
> I like to put my own problems on fictional characters.


End file.
